I HAVE A REPUTATION TO SAVE
by Grabeels Girl
Summary: Draco bullied Ginny. When she had a chance to get back at him, she refused. That changed him. That change changed her. ---Quidditch, Secrets and Cruciatus--- all here. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**1st Harry Potter fanfic. Go easy on me.i must warn u that i didn't read the books, just watched the movies. I also dont get some parts that much. I understand that draco, after order of phoenix, did nothing bad or worked 4 voldemort or anything.--- the people who died so far r: sirius, cedric, parents of harry (DUH) nd all dat jazzz. ok on wid the story:**

* * *

Ginny was siiting down in the library doing an essay. Hermione sat down next to her studying five months before the exams. 

Ginny yawned and took a break from writing and looked around the library. She saw Draca and his friends talking. Just then Draco looked at her and she quickly turned away.

Ginny hated Draco. She knew he always made fun of the Weasleys and Gryffindors. She falls in both of these catogories.

Hermione slammed her book shut.

"So Ginny, need any help?"

"No thank you."

"OK, I have to go now... good luck," she exited the library. When Draco saw Hermione exiting, a smile spread across his face. He watched Hermione leave. After the library door slammed shut, he turned to Ginny. He walked over to her table.

"Umm, may I help you?" asked Ginny staring confusedly at Draco.

"So you're Weasleys sister."

"Which one?"

"Never mind that, Weasley."

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?!" Malfoy took out his wand and yelled out some words and her essay was on fire."What did you do?!" Draco left with an evil grin on his face. Ginnys eyes started watering. That essay took a lot of work. She wanted to tell Snape but she knew he wouldn't listen. No one would listen to her fake I-didn't do-my-homework-excuses after how much of those she's given to them. She decided to talk to her brothers about this.

* * *

**Short I know. I'll make them longer. It gets more interesting i promise, JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the next chapter: hope u enjoy! forgot to mention i am a disclaimer. dont own harry potter series--**

* * *

She went looking for Ron and saw Harry. 

"Hi Ginny, what's wrong, were you crying?"

"Malfoy." She sniffed.

"Oh no, what did he do to you?"

"He burned my essay."

Harry was mad. He took her hand to Professor McGonnagal (sp.). She looked up. "Yes."

"Malfoy has burned Ginny's essay."

"Ms. Weasley, how so you expect me to believe you when you lied the other time about your homework assignment?"

"This time it's true professor, I'll show you the ashes in the library," Ginny said with a bit more hope. Harry and the Proffesor followed her. She went to the table she sat in. There was nothing. "It was there, I know it!" She looked around and saw Draco. "Ask him, Professor!"

"I don't think he'll admit it though," Harry whsipered to Ginny.

The professor tapped Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, is it true that you burned Ms. Weasley's essay?"

"No," he acted.

"You liar," shouted Ginny, with tears in her eyes.Draco looked at her. He felt a little bad she was crying, but didn't show it. She kept sobbing heavily.

"This act does seem very-well rehearsed. But I can't trust you anymore. I'm sorry." She exited the library. Ginny covered her face by hugging Harry. Malfoy smiled evily and high fived his friends.

"Malfoy, you've done some evil things but this just crossed the line. What has she ever done to you?" said Harry.

"Malfoy, you've done some evil things but this just crossed the line. What has she ever done to you?" Draco miminked in a high-pitched tone. Harry was just getting his fists ready until Madame Pince saw him.

"Mr. Potter... i do not accept this type of behavior in the library. One strike," she said. Malfoy was still smiling. Ginny was still hugging Harry.

Harry hugged her back and said, "don't worry, I'll get Hermione and Ron and we could redo the essay together," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll get Hermione and Ron and we could redo the essay together, kissy kissy, lovey dovey," he mimicked. His friends started laughing and they went out of the library.

"Shut up Malfoy," shouted Harry.

* * *

**Thats it--hope u liked it PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I will try n make it longer--just review!**

* * *

Ron, Hermione and Harry helped Ginny finish her essay. This essay, given to her by Snape, she had been working on for many months now. It wasn't due until a few weeks, but she still had about ten pages to catch up to. The essay also required a lot of research. So they spent every minute of their free time to help her finish it. That took three days through their sleeping, playing and eating breaks. 

Ginny finally caught up. For the last few weeks, she felt that she was living in the library.

"Finally!" Ron said lying on the floor they all were tired and slept in the library. They slept through breakfast.

"I'm tired and hungry," complained Ron. He and Harry were in first period with Hagrid. Their lesson was in the forest, they were learning about landmarks of the forest.. Hagrid either didn't mind or didn't know that students talk. No one listens to him accept, of course Hermione.

"That's all because of Malfoy. He's the one that burned Ginny's essay in the first place," whispered Harry. Draco was was walking a few meters from them.

"I'm going to tell Fred and George to whip us up something to help me, or Ginny at least, get revenge."

"Great, I'm coming with you." The two friends smiled and sped up to tell Hermione who was walking next to Hagrid listening to his every word.

"Hermione!" they both shouted. Hagrid and Hermione looked back.

"Sorry Hagrid, but we need to tell Hermione something."

"What are ya goin'to tell 'er that I don' know 'bout," asked Hagrid. **(can't write his the accent that well, soorry)**

"Nothing, nothing, never mind," said Harry worriedly. He knew that he risked being expelled if he told Hagrid. He did trust Hagrid but didn't want to take that risk. Harry pulled Ron to the back and told him they will tell her later.

"What did you want to tell Granger later, Potter," asked a voice, which turned out to be Malfoy. "So did you have fun helping the little Weasley do the essay that she misplaced," he snickered.

Ron couldn't take it, he pushed Malfoy against a tree and punched him. Harry pulled him back.

"What 'n tarnation is happenin' 'ere," asked Hagrid turning back to see. He saw Malfoy on the ground, holding his tears, but it was obvious he was teary. This made Harry and Ron laugh inside. "Who did this to ya boy?" asked Hagrid helping him up. But Malfoy didn't want to speak because the tone of his voice made it obvious that he was crying. Hagrid knew that right away and turned to Neville. "What happened to 'im?" he asked.

"Malfoy said 'did you have fun helping the little Weasley do the essay that she misplaced' and Ron punched him," said Neville turning to Ron with a sorry-for-telling-on-you face.

Ron ran out of Harry's grip and shouted, "that's my revenge. But Ginny will still have a bigger revenge against you. You'll see." Harry covered his mouth. Malfoy was now whimpering.

"Break it up," shouted Hagrid. "Ron, you 'ill have detention with me 'ter the classes, ya 'ear. Hermione, 'ake Mr. Malfoy ter the nurse," Hermione was about to complain but she knew it wasn't a good time. "Rest o' you follow me ter the next landmark."

Draco followed Hermione inside the castle. She didn't want to shout at him or anything. She was mad at him. But she felt sorry he was crying. So the whole way to the nurse she said nothing.

* * *

**Ok.. hope that was long enuff.. if not plzz telll mee!! I BEG U TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey--ok I NEEED more reviews: here it goes::hopya like it.**

**

* * *

**

The trio met the next day during breakfast. Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione. Before he even sat down he asked her, "how was the trip to the Hospital Wing with Mr. Slytherin?"

"I just dropped him off and waited for him. We didn't talk to eachother if that's what you're thinking."

"You WAITED for him. You DIDN'T talk to him... I want more than that."

"The nurse told me to wait for him. I only talked to him when he cam out. I asked him if he's done. He was crying, so didn't want to yell at him or anything. If he wasn't I would have. I think I know where this is going and that is so NOT going to happen. How was your detention with Hagrid?"

"He asked me why I did that and I said he bullies my sister that's it. The he told me to look for firewood in the forest. So I did. That's it."

"He didn't want more information. Like how he was bullying her or anything," aked Harry.

"No."

"Good."

"So what was it you wanted to tell me in Hagrid's class," asked Hermione taking a bite out of her bacon.

Ron looked around to see if any teacher was watching. "We want to talk to Fred and Goerge today after the classes. Ginny will have revenge. He will regret LOOKING at her." Hermione smiled evilly. She wasn't really the type to do that to even Draco. But she believed that they had the right to do that only because it took many days from her study time. "So.. do you want to come with us or not."

"OF COURSE I WANTO TO, RONALD. NO ONE TAKES AWAY MY STUDY TIME!"

"Excellent!"

The trio looked over to the Slytherin table thinking of as many ways Ginny could take revenge from him. Draco's face was still bruised from the punch.

"That Weasel. How dare he punch me," he said to Crabbe and Goyle. "I will have revenge that will embarass him SO bad! He'll see. He will. He's not the only one. I will have revenge against Granger too. You won't believe what she did."

"What?" asked Goyle stuffing a bread roll in his mouth, pretending he cared.

"When I was following her to the hospital wing, she laughed at me when I was in pain. I was behind her. She thought I didn't hear that giggle. But I did. She isn't allowed to be heartless. That is my job!" He looked over to her table. He saw that she was looking ast him to. She turned pretending to look at Ron. But his eyes were fixed on her. "Oh, she'll get it. She'll get it so bad I will be laughing at her face." A grin spread on his face. The evil kind that appears when he has an idea.

* * *

**_I NEED MORE REVIEWS!_**

* * *

**_CLICK THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTOON AND WRITE WAT U THINK_**

* * *

**_PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP _**

* * *

**_I BEG OF U_**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY---i want more reveiws----I'll write this chapter but if i don't get enuff reviews i wont finish it kk?? ENJOY:**

* * *

The trio were with Fred and Goerge. Fred and Goerges dorm was huge with potionds all around. They trio waited in a huge line to finally reach them. 

"Hey little bro," said Fred.

"Watcha doing here," asked Goerge.

"Fred, Goerge, are you willing to do something for your little sis for FREE?" asked Ron.

They looked at each other and said at the same time, "No."

"Come on guys. You know the big essay that is worth half her grade, Malfoy burned it, and she had to work day and night to catch up. We want, I mean Ginny wants revenge. Have a heart. We need something, A Weasley product that will embarass him or Get rid of his belongings or something."

"We are willing to help. Since Ginny is our sister, all we ask is for you to do our homework for one day."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione. "Fine, I'll do it," she said.

Fred and Goerge took out a piece of paper and jotted something down. They gave it Ron. "Flick your wand and yell this out, make your opponent cry and pout," they laughed.

"What?" asked all three of them.

"This curse allows whoever it is used on to he helpless. He can't do anything about what you want to do with him, play with his hair, pull down his pants anything." Fred and Goerge pulled their wands out at Ron and yelled 'externebulosa'. "Now Harry, put this bow on his hair," they said handing him a pink bow. Harry laughed and put it on. Ron couldn't do or say anything. All he could do is move his eyes. Harry and Hermione laughed. Fred and Goerge lowered their wands. Ron took off the bow.

"WHY ME?!" he asked furiously.

Fred and Goerge ignored. Now the little bonus we will give you, but you will have to return," they gave Harry the camera. "Take a picture and put it all around the school."

The trio smiled evilly. "Oh I can't wait until Ginny hears this. She would burn his books and HIS essay," said Ron.

"Play with his hair and put him make-up," said Harry.

"What if we get caught?"

"Hermione, Hermione, Ginny will do what she has to do. We'll take a picture. Put his back to away. We willl put up the pictures all around the school, and whenever he tries to blame us, the teacher will never believe him. That simple."

The trio walked out of the twins dorm, thanking them. They made their way through the crowd waiting outside their door. They didn't realize Draco and his friends waiting outside the door as well.

"Man, this line is taking forever!" said Draco angerly. Draco pushed and shoved through everybody. Until he was inside their dorm.

"Hey look Fred, it's a Malfoy!" said Goerge.

"I want revenge against somebody," he told them.

Fred and Goerge looked at each other and smiled. "What kind of revenge"

"Some kind of potion that will make him green... or no, no I want a potion that will make him helpless against what I will do."

"Who is this revenge against?"

"That is none of your buisness."

"Then we won't help you, NEX..."

"Fine, fine, it's against your brother and Granger."

They both nodded. "Why would we help YOU get revenge against our brother AND our lady friend that promised to do our homework."

"Because there is a price I will pay. I promise you (**some big price**)."

Fred and Goerge looked at eachother and shook their heads.

"Fine, (**some bigger price**)"

Fred whispered to Goerge "Well, we are doing our job in giving it to him."

"And one itsy bitsy revenge wont do any harm," said Goerge.

"So, do we have a deal?" asked Draco.

Fred jotted down the curse on a piece of paper. They both explained how it works.

"Excellent," said Draco, giving them the money. He left with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

**If u dont review no more chapters**


	6. Chapter 6

**i am so not getting nuff reviews, thats y i didnt update so sooon. Enjoy:**

The golden trio went inside the library, searching for Ginny. They found her sitting in a corner doing her essay. She was obviously afraid that Draco would come and burn it again. Every time she hears footsteps, she hides her essay. She did so when the trio walked over to her.

"Hey guys," she said when she saw him, taking her essay from under her table.

"Ginny we have some great news, it's a surprise though," said Ron, looking around, afraid anybody was looking.

"Meet us beside the Slytherin portrait after dinner today," whispered Harry.

"Why beside the Slytherin doorway?" she asked with a confused face.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Ron with a smirk way too similar to Draco's.

"Ok, I guess."

-------------------------

It was after dinner, and Ginny walked over to the Slytherin doorway. She saw Ron, Harry and Hermione, with their evil smirks.

"What's up guys? So what's the big surprise?" she asked walking over closer to him.

Just then, Draco emerged from behind her. She felt a shadow and looked back. She had a horrified face, and she quickly his behind Harry. "Hello golden trio," he smirked.

For the first time, Ron did not seem at all scared. He actually seemed happy to see him. "Malfoy," he simply stated. Malfoy took out his wand and the piece of parchment the Weasley twins had given them. He yelled out the spell, and Ron was defenseless against anything he does to him.

"Boys," he said to Crabbe and Goyle, "I think it's time to show Weasley here that punching me was a bad idea." The 'boys' cracked their knuckles.

"Leave him alone Malfoy!" cried Harry as he stepped in front of him. Ginny quickly ran behind Hermione. Malfoy ignored him as Blaise Zabini yelled out the same spell directed to Hermione. She was also defenseless against what he will do to her.

"Crabbe, take care of Weasley. Goyle, take care of Granger," said Malfoy with his smirk. Ginny was absolutely terrified.

"Am I missing something?" she yelled. "You told me you had a big surprise, this is your big surprise!?"

Malfoy then transferred his attention to her. "Boys, stop for one second. I think this Weasley girl has the right to know what's going on," he said, but didn't lower his wand. "You see Weasley, you red-headed brother punched me, and your mudblood friend laughed at that. So all I'm doing is getting revenge," he then looked away from her. "Continue your fine work boys."

Harry did his best to stop Crabbe from harming Ron. Ginny tried her best to keep Goyle from harming Hermione. Just then, Professor Snape came entered the hallway. Draco and Blaise quickly lowered their wands.

"What is all the ruckus about?" asked Snape coldly. "Malfoy?"

He hesitated for a second, but than he smirked evilly. "Granger and Weasley here were kissing in the hallways in front of everybody! I was so disgusted. I told them it was against the rules…"

"Liar!" yelled the trio and Ginny.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, I am very disappointed by your attitude. Fifty pints from Gryffindor, with a bonus detention in my class all day tomorrow, you will be scrubbing the tiles of my floor with a muggle toothbrush," he said and turned away before they can complained. They knew it was no use anyway. Professor Snape always believed his precious Slytherins, especially Malfoy.

As soon as Snape, left, Malfoy smirked. "Have fun in detention," he laughed, and continued his way to the Slytherin common room.

"Oh now Malfoy is going to get it!" said Ron, getting his fists ready cracked and going his direction.

"Ron, it's no use. Just wait until later," said Hermione glancing at Ginny.

"Malfoy is such an arrogant brat!" she yelled as she went to the Gryffindor common room.

---------------------------------------------

After Hermione and Ron finished detention the next day, they went with Harry to look for Ginny. She was in the Gryffindor common Room, finishing her essay.

"Finished!" she said happily, as she wrote the final word the piece of parchment.

"Hey Ginny," said Hermione sitting next to Ginny, "When is the essay due? You've been working on it a lot."

"I finished it early. It's due in like a week. How was detention?" she asked.

"Tiring," replied Ron, slumping down in a couch.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's essay and began reading it. "You seemed to put a lot of effort in it. I remember doing this essay last year. It was the most disappointing grade I've ever gotten," she said not taking her eyes off of it.

"Why? What happened? What did you get?"

"I got 100, but someone got an even higher mark, that is why it was so disappointing," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Malfoy. He drew diagrams and it was ten times longer than mine. Snape gave him extra because he was and 'over achiever'," she said with a frown on her face.

"Snape is like in love with Malfoy," said Ron lazily, "they make a cute couple." They then realized that everyone in the room was listening to their conversation and when the evrybosy in the common room laughed at Ron's joke.

"Ginny, we never got to show you the surprise, could you meet us tomorrow beside the Slytherin common room, this time Malfoy won't do anything. I promise nothing will go wrong this time," begged Harry. "Please come."

"OK I guess."

* * *

**PLZ read my other ginnymalfoy called Pumpkin Juice!**

**REVIEW **or _no more chapters!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. thanx for the reviews but i want more- kisses .muah.muah.**

**ENJOY:**

**

* * *

**

Ginny was on her way to the Slytherin doorway to see the trio's surprise. Draco was walking behind her.

"Weasley, why are you going to the Slytherin portrait?"

"That's none of your business, is it?" she said as she turned a corner and saw the trio, the trio were about to greet her until they saw Draco come out from behind her.

"Now!" yelled Harry, as the trio raised their wands and yelled out the spell the Weasley twins had given them. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were defenseless.

Ginny gasped as the spell hit them. "What are you guys doing?" she yelled, as she examined Draco and saw that he couldn't even move.

"Ginny, this is your surprise! This is revenge against this dork! Come on, do anything you like!" said Harry smiling.

"Take off his clothes!" shouted Ron.

"Burn his books," said Hermione.

Ginny was dumbfounded at what they were doing. Hermione, the Hermione actually wanted her to get revenge. "Guys, leave him alone!" Ron's jaw dropped, she was defending Malfoy.

"Excuse me," he said.

"I am not as bad as he is and I never will be. So leave him alone. I can't believe you want me to do this."

"Excuse me," said Ron again.

"Leave them alone," she said walking away.

The trio lowered their wands ad began to question Ginny as if she were another person.

Draco broke free and started thinking._ I can't believe the Weasley girl just defended me. I can't believe myself, but I actually feel guilty. I hate myself. _He walked over to the Slytherin common room without saying a word.

----

It's been about a week since Ginny had defended him. He never spoke to her since. Ginny was in the library reading over her essay a few minutes before she had to hand it in.

Malfoy happened to be in the library too. He saw Ginny reading over her essay. If this were any other time, Malfoy would charge towards her and burn her essay once again, but he pretended she wasn't there. Unfortunately, Crabbe and Goyle saw her. They told Malfoy to go finish her. He couldn't say no. Reputation is on the line. So he went towards her and took out his wand and burned her essay once again.

Ginny was too upset to complain. She watched as her essay burst into flames. She tried to save it, but the fire would eat her hand the way it was eating months of work away, not to mention her ticket to stay in Hogwarts. She began to cry. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing but Draco couldn't laugh. Ginny ran away crying. She will be expelled from Hogwarts.

Draco felt guiltier than ever.

She went to Potions class and Professor Snape began collecting the essays. He came to Ginny.

"I'm sorry sir, but I do not have it with me," she said wiping her tears.

"That's 50 points from Gryffindor. You have until the end of the day to hand it in to me Ms. Weasley, unless you want to be expelled," and he continued collecting the essays. Her friends began asking her what happened. But she didn't reply, just continued crying.

After potions, she had another class, but instead, she ran over to her bed and began sobbing. She packed her things. She was ready to be expelled. She went to the Great Hall to enjoy one last dinner with her friends and she ran into Snape on her way.

"Professor Snape, I can't hand it in today."

"What are you talking about Ms. Weasley. You handed it in to me during lunch, weren't you the one who put it on my desk?"

"I never…" she paused. She didn't know what happened or how it happened, but in front of her was a chance for her to stay in Hogwarts. "Yes," she lied.

"If this is some kind of lie, you will be more than expelled," he said as he continued his way to the Great Hall.

Her friends began to question her face, which was a disaster because of the crying she had done. She didn't tell them. If she told them about Malfoy, then they would ask her why she wasn't expelled. She didn't want to tell them she lied.

---

A few days later, Ginny was called after class by Snape. Ginny's heart was pounding. She was so nervous that he had noticed that the essay wasn't hers. Malfoy entered the classroom as well.

"You called Professor," he said and saw Ginny sitting in the classroom after class.

"What is he doing here?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"Mr. Malfoy, sit," he said signaling to the chair. Malfoy sat in the chair and waited for the professor to start. "I have called you both here because I noticed that Ms. Weasleys essay is crazily similar to yours last year." Ginny gasped. "I have a feeling that she might have taken the essay from you and used a hand-writing-changing spell to make it her name. I want you to check if Ms. Weasley has taken you essay," he said handing him over the essay. Ginny caught the first glimpse of 'her' essay. It had her name on it and it was her handwriting indeed.

"No professor, this doesn't look at all similar to mine," he said looking at the pages. Ginny was just watching him. Then it hit her, Malfoy had given Ginny his essay. She couldn't say a word. She was amazed that Malfoy had done that.

"Very well," said Professor Snape taking the essay. Ginny then remembered what Hermione had said about Malfoy's essay. It got more then 100 percent.

"So… if it's so similar to Malfoy's, than I got more than 100 percent?" she asked the professor.

"How do you know I got more than 100 percent Weasley?" asked Draco with a deathly glare.

"You'll see your marks soon Ms. Weasley, now get out," said Snape coldly to both of them.

As soon as they both cannot be heard, Ginny started, "you gave me your essay!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said coolly.

"Yes you do, liar. Admit it!"

"There's nothing to admit!"

She stopped arguing. She knew it was no use. She can't get the truth out of him, but she believed that he did help her.

"Thank you," she said quietly as they parted ways. Draco didn't reply.

* * *

**_I NEED MORE REVIEWS!_**

**_or no more chappies_**

**_the next chapter is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_cute- promise!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**ENJOY:**

* * *

It's been a month since the essay had been turned in. Ginny's essay, or Malfoy's, had gotten 101, which was awkward, because last year it had gotten 125. Ginny told her friends her mark, but never dared to show them her essay. She made up some excuse that she lost it. Hermione was upset that Ginny had gotten a higher mark, but at the same time she was proud.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting next to each other in a Quidditch game against Slytherin.

Half an hour into the game, Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied and Harry was chasing the snitch. The snitch charged its way towards Ginny. Ginny saw the direction it headed in. She was the only one that saw where it went. Harry stopped in front her, Draco following. Harry gave her a questioning look.

"Where did it go?" he asked her. Ginny didn't know what she was doing. She raised her shoulders as in she doesn't know. But she DID know. Ginny couldn't believe what she had done. She mentally slapped herself. What made matters worse was Draco. He gave her a look. She avoided eye contact. But what was really weird is that with her eyes, she pointed to the direction the snitch had gone. She told Draco! Not Harry, but Draco! Ginny couldn't believe what she was doing. Draco charged that direction and ended up catching the snitch. Slytherin had won. She helped them win. Everyone went down the stands to their players. Ginny ran to the castle, to a corner in the library and began crying.

_How could I help Malfoy win? What the hell has gotten into me? _

After ten minutes, a voice came from near her. "Upset that Slytherin won?"

"No, I'm upset that helped make that possible," she said to Draco, who was leaning casually next to one of the bookcases.

"So you meant for it to happen," he said looking around to see if anybody was listening.

"Do have anything better to do than to make my life a hell?" she asked him wiping away her tears.

"No. I enjoy doing what you just said. I was looking for you. Knew I'd find you here," he said scanning some spines of books.

"What do you want from me?"

"An answer. Why did you help me and not Pot-head?"

"I don't know! I shouldn't have helped you. I'm upset because I did. Harry deserves to win!"

"You know Weasley, I'm more thankful than you think."

"Harry should have won."

"Weasley, you don't understand, you saved me from torture. I have no idea why I'm telling you this…"

"I saved you from torture? I just helped you win a match!"

"Meaning, my father won't torture me. Your precious Harry pretty much always catches the snitch before me. My father told me if I didn't catch the snitch, I'd be tortured. And illegally at that!"

This made Ginny feel a bit better. At least she stopped a crime. "You should tell someone about this!"

"I am now. You of all people. I don't want my father to go to Azkaban Weasley. Tell no one of this. I just told you to make you feel better. Everything that has ever happened between us from the essay…"

"So it was you!"

They heard voices calling Ginny in the library. Their voices came near. It was the trio.

"Ginny there you are!" said Ron. They noticed she was crying and noticed Draco is with her, "Is this bully bothering you? Why are you crying?"

"Ginny, it's not your fault Gryffindor lost. I know you feel it's your fault because you didn't see where the snitch has gone, but it's not," said Harry giving her a hug.

"Don't act all mushy in front of me!" said Draco disgusted at the sight.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be showing off that you caught the snitch?"

"I found that making fun of the Weasley girl is more fun."

"Malfoy, FYI, Ginny got 101 on her essay," said Hermione.

"How did you get 101" he asked Ginny.

"Ginny is smarter then you think!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, smarter than you mudblood, Miss only-100," he said smirking and gave Ginny a glare as he walked away. Hermione felt like slapping him.

"Forget it Hermione," said Ron, "What did he say to you?"

"Lucius should go to Azkaban," she said, not answering his question.

"What brought Lucius to what I was asking?" Ginny then decided to keep it a secret, what Draco had told her. It did make her feel better that she saved some one, even if it was Malfoy, from torture.

* * *

**pLz ReAd My OtHa HaRrY pOtTeR sToRy (Pumpkin Juice)**

**REVIEW (or i wont continue)**


	9. Chapter 9

**u know what- u guyz are the best. the most lovable people on earth, the ones reading this. MUAH. If i knew who u were i'd really give u a kiss! Plz continue Reviewing.**

* * *

Ginny kept Draco's secret, the secret that his father tortured him. She couldn't believe she did, but she did. Whenever she walks by him, he gives her a glare. But that didn't last long. Ginny was in the library, in a deserted section again sitting in a corner, then who to join her but Malfoy. He stood looking down at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Getting some answers. First question, did you tell anyone?" She shook her head. "Good. How did you get 101 percent and not the same mark I had gotten?"

"Come on, you know as well as I do that Snape is such a prejudiced freak that hates me and is in deep love with you. "

"Thanks for the comment. But FYI, he's my favorite teacher."

"FYI, I already know."

"OK, next question, did you say anything about the essay and that it has anything to do with me?" She shook her head. "Did you say anything about how you helped me in Quidditch?"

"Yes, I did tell the whole school that I chose to help you instead of Harry, of course I didn't tell anybody, idiot," she said sarcastically.

"Just shut up Weasley. I want to waste five minutes of my life to talk to you civilly and you call me an idiot."

"Fine, genius," said Ginny sarcastically.

"Just stop, I just want it to stay that way. Don't open your big mouth and spill whatever happened between us because they basically never happened," he said. She smirked at him. Malfoy thought it was cute, and mentally slapped himself after that thought. "Why are you smirking?"

"Afraid the whole school will laugh at you because you are getting close to a Weasley?"

"What?! How the hell did I get closer to you?"

"Admit it Malfoy, you have gotten closer to me these past few weeks. We're HELPING EACHOTHER. If that's not getting close, then I don't know what it is."

"In your dreams you'll get close to me Weasley." Ginny stood up and actually pushed Malfoy to a corner and walked one step closer to him.

"What did I just do now?"

He stood still in that corner. "Not physically." She took another step closer to him. "What the hell are you doing?" She took one more step towards him. She was now against his warm chest. He pushed her away from him and she fell over. "What was that all about?" he asked as she got up from the floor.

"Just wanted to make my point, Malfoy."

"Not like that! Admit it Weasley, you enjoyed that."

"Yeah, yeah, get a life!"

"Why else would you do it?"

She was stuck for words. He smirked. Yet another girl that likes him.

"Guess there's another girl to add to my girls-that-are-over-me list," Ginny thought she was kidding, but he had one. He took out a notepad and flipped a few pages, she saw names of girls on there. "Well, what do you know, you're number 100, He took out a quill. What's your first name?"

"I don't like you, and you do know my full name Malfoy?"

"What makes you think that? I only know names of girls that I like, or are on my list, or names that I hear often, you aren't in any of the categories" he smirked again.

"I didn't know you liked girls Malfoy."

"Just because I'm Malfoy doesn't mean I'm not human. Of course I like two or three girls."

"Are they on your list?"

"One of them is. Pansy."

"And the others?"

"Why so many questions?"

"Just curious. Tell me, who are they?"

"Yeah right Weasley, like I'll tell you."

"I already am keeping some of your secrets, why not one more?"

"Just tell me your bloody name!" he tried his best to change the subject.

It was then that it just hit her. Malfoy does know her name! He wrote in on the essay! She isn't in his list and her name isn't heard often. It meant that he likes her. He knows her name because he likes her. How? He always treats her like she's a slave. Was he pretending to make fun of her all these days? Ginny was actually happy he liked her. Ginny did like him as well, who doesn't?

"Weasley!" he shouted. "Daydreaming?" She smirked. Malfoy mentally slapped himself again because he thought it was cute.

"You know my name!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, no I don't, you aren't in any of those categories!"

Ginny had an idea. "Fine, my name is Ginevra Weasley."

He wrote it down. She took a peak inside, he spelled it correctly. Usually, people ask her to spell her name, if they don't they misspell it like Jinevra. But he didn't.

"Hey, I'm number 100, don't I get a free kiss or something?"

"No!" Malfoy thought it was odd that she admitted her liking for him. Ginny smirked, and he mentally slapped himself for the third time. "Could you stop, that smirk is creepy!"

"You think it's cute don't you?"

_Is it that obvious?_ he thought to himself. _She might have a mind-reading potion! _

She stopped smirking. That relieved him. She smirked again, then stopped, and again and so on and so forth. It was driving him nuts. "Would you stop!" he yelled.

She stopped. "So are you going to admit, or do you want me to force the truth out of you."

"Admit what?"

"I guess you want it the hard way then," she began to walk around him as if she's a police officer. "When you turned your essay into my essay, you used a handwriting-changing spell, right? And you wrote my name in it right? Meaning you knew my name before I told you, right? Meaning that I'm in one of the categories right? Since my name isn't heard often, or I wasn't in that list, it means you like me. I'm in that category, right?"

"Wrong, wrong, wrong," he said, although he had a worried tone in his voice.

"Ok then, you want an even harder way!" she said with a smirk, she put her hands on Draco's shoulder and pushed him down, causing him to fall. She took a hold of his he head and kissed it. Then she forced him to look in her eyes. They were terrified. It was the first time she actually looked into them and it was the first look like that he had given her. "Now admit it!"

Draco couldn't speak. A girl, not just any girl, a Weasley, was holding his chin and she wants him to admit something that he knows is true and she won't quit until he admits. "Fine!" he finally spoke. She let go of him with a smirk.

There was a good pause. "Weasley!" Malfoy finally said. "That's another thing you have to keep secret, the fact that you admitted you like me and I admitted I like you."

"Ok," she said. She had butterflies in her stomach. Malfoy then got up from the corner and went away.

* * *

****

**_REVIEW! p-l-e-a-s-e_**

**__**

nd read my otha story P**U**M**P**K**I**N JUICE _(To me, that story is much better)_


	10. Chapter 10

**MUAH- to all reviewers. i'm surprised people actually liked the last chapter! neways, ENJOY---**

It has been a few months since the day of Draco admitting he likes Ginny. He tried his best to avoid her, but she smiled at him whenever he goes by.

Quidditch, Slytherin against Ravenclaw. If Slytherin wins, they win the house cup. Of course, 99.9 of the Gryffindors were cheering for Ravenclaw.

Ginny was actually neutral. She didn't want Ravenclaw to win because Cho Chang is the seeker. If she wins then, well Harry would be all over her. She didn't like that for some reason. She didn't want Slytherin to win because, well, because it's Slytherin.

Suddenly, Ginny found herself cheering when Slytherin scores and booing when Ravenclaw does. The trio noticed that. They stared at her in shock.

"What," said Ginny lamely.

"You traitor! You're cheering for Slytherin!" said Ron.

"No, I'm not," she said nervously. "Oh, green uniform is Slytherin, sorry, must have forgotten," was her lame excuse.

They didn't buy it of course, but continued watching the game.

Midway through the game, Slytherin was winning. Ginny was cold then and put on her jacket hood. It was then that Cho Chang rushed towards her, looking for the snitch. The end of her broom was caught on her jacket hood. Ginny was then hanging on Cho Chang's broom as she was flying.

"Oh my god, Ginny, I'm so sorry," said Cho as she stopped in the air. Her hood then tore and she was falling 60 feet.

Draco was the first to act. He rushed to help her and just before she hit the ground, he held her and put her on the ground gently. Everyone gasped at that.

Draco saw something moving inside Ginny's uniform, it then burst out. It was the snitch. He caught it before it could go anywhere. Slytherin won again. They won the house cup. Every Slytherin cheered and cheered and rushed down to congratulate Draco, they were too happy to remember that Draco had saved Ginny.

Ginny gave him a smile. The Gryffindors rushed over to Ginny, making sure she was OK.

"Ginny, are you alright?" asked Ron asked he zoomed towards her. Ginny nodded. "Did I just see right, Malfoy saved you?"

"Obviously not for her Ron! He saved her because the snitch was with her," said Hermione in her nerdy tone. It was the first time she was wrong. He didn't do it for the snitch.

"Oh, right," said Ron. "They won the house cup," he said glumly. "We are last, even Hufflepuff won us."

As they were walking out of the pitch, they saw Lucius Malfoy with a huge grin on his face for his son's victory. He gave Harry a glare of hate as he walked by to Draco.

"Congratulations Draco," he said to his son. Draco slightly bowed to his father. "I'm proud of you. You saved yourself."

Ginny knew what that meant. He saved himself from the Cruciatus.

"Although you did save a blood-traitor," he said glancing a Ginny, "And that's it's own punishment," he walked away. Draco's eyes were getting teary. The Cruciatus awaits him.

The trio were laughing under their breath at the sight. "Well done Ginny," said Harry.

Ginny understood what 'punishment' meant to Lucius. She walked towards Draco, just as teary. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think Weasel?" he replied rudely. He didn't seem to mean it though.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no and no! Don't be. Weasels don't be sorry to Malfoys, understand that?!" he said again.

She nodded. "When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," As soon as he left and Ginny turned, she saw the trio with wide-open mouths.

"You actually apologized to Malfoy! When it's not even you fault!" said Hermione in shock.

"He's being punished," she replied. "For saving me. Won't you feel guilty?"

"It's not like he's getting the Cruciatus. It's not like he's getting whipped. It's not like his father would starve him!" said Hermione.

One of them was true. "How do you know? This is Lucius we're talking about. Do you think his punishment would be no allowance?" she replied.

"What's really weird is that you're sticking up for Malfoy," said Harry.

"Chill guys. I just said sorry, that's it," she walked away ignoring their words. _I have to get Draco out of this mess! _she thought.

**Review Luvies---- Luvyall**

**If you dont mind, cudya read PUMPKIN JUICE from me---**

**o and jus so you know, working on a new ginnymalfoy**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is for the reviewers:**

**Sorry it took so long to upsate :S--- had some problems, exams, and homework (grrr i'm failing maths!)**

All night, Ginny tossed and turned. She couldn't take the fact that she's resting in her bed safely while Draco was going to be tortured the very next day. She got off of bed and put on her slippers and sat in the Gryffindor common room. She began to think. How could she stop this? She felt so guilty.

She found herself looking for the Slytherin common room. She was going up and down the stair looking for the portrait of the beautiful young woman; which she heard was their portrait.

She began to creep steadily towards the portraits, asking them where the portrait was, but she never got a decent answer. 'Which one?' 'I don't know.' 'I'm trying to sleep,' were their answers.

She then saw Mrs. Norris meowing and looking creepily at her. She ran for her life then, until she heard Filch. "Come back here!"

Ginny stopped and prayed she wouldn't get in trouble. She turned and walked back up to Filch. He stared at her and asked, "What are you doing out so late?"

"Sleepwalking," she said, while pretending to yawn. An idea hit her. "Professor Filch, I'm kind of lost here, could you show me the direction to the common room?"

"What house are you in?" He asked. She was relieved. He fell for it.

"Slytherin," she lied. She felt a smirk appear on her mouth as she followed Filch to the portrait.

The portrait was indeed, a picture of a beautiful young woman. "Password," she asked calmly, as she brushed her long dark hair.

Ginny never thought of that. She didn't know the password. She thought quickly and pretended to sleep on the floor.

Filch rolled his eyes and said, "Anticipomina," he said, and the portrait swung open.

He kicked her and she got up, "get inside, and I better not see you sleepwalking again!" She went inside and looked around the common room. It was much more organized than the Gryffindor common room was the first thing she noticed.

The portrait closed. She was now standing in the middle of the Slytherin common room alone. She succeeded in the first step, getting to the common room. Her second was to find Draco.

That didn't take too long. She knew where the boys dormitories were because Gryffindor was arranged the same way.

She found him restless as well. He was staring out the window, while Crabbe and Goyle were snoring loudly resting the eyes off.

He shrieked when he saw Ginny. "What are you doing here?" he whispered. "How did you get here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was worried about you and your punishment tomorrow. I wish there was something…"

"Weasley! Please leave at once!"

"I want to do something about this!"

"My father will be here any minute now! If he sees you here, my punishment would be death, not torture."

She began to weep. She couldn't stand the fact that Draco would be tortured because he saved her. He felt guilty for her tears and came one step closer to her. He wiped her tears and cupped her cheek. "I'll be Ok," he promised and pulled her into a hug. "Now go before he comes."

Just then, footsteps were approaching them. "Draco?" said the voice of Lucius.

Ginny's eyes widened. Draco pushed her under the bed and she hid just in time.

"Draco, my boy. I am very disappointed in you performance at Quidditch. Now dare you save that Weasley!?"

Draco bowed to his father. "I was only doing it for the snitch father."

"How dare you lie to me!" he said angrily and with his staff, he whipped Draco's back.

Ginny kept on weeping. She tried her best to not make a noise, but still the noise she did make was covered by the snores of Crabbe and Goyle. She couldn't believe that she was sitting there and watching Draco getting whipped as if it were a show. She also couldn't believe that Crabbe and Goyle were still asleep.

"You have feelings for the Weasley, yes?" he asked so angrily.

Draco nodded.

"Be ready for your punishment Draco," said Lucius, pointing his wand.

Ginny took out her wand, "Experiamus," she whispered, and Lucius was disarmed. She knew that it wasn't the cleverest thing to do.

"Who was that?" asked Lucius, looking at Crabbe and Goyle. "Gregory, Vincent, which one of you is awake?"

Snoring.

"I know it's one of you, reveal yourselves!"

Snoring.

Lucius picked up his wand. "Both of you will die if one of you doesn't show himself."

Snoring.

"Very well then, Avada…"

"STOP," yelled Draco. "Don't kill them!" It was clear to her that he was crying.

"I do what I please. Avada…"

"Stop," screamed Ginny from under the bed.

"Who's under there?" he asked. Ginny revealed herself with her tear-stained face.

"You! You insolent girl! Say your las…"

"Experiamus," she said, and Lucius was disarmed again. She ran to grab his wand and she ran from the room as Lucius followed her.

"Stop!" he screamed furiously.

Ginny made her way to the window and with all her power, she opened it and threw Lucius' wand in the distant forest. She continued running from him.

Lucius stopped at the window and looked out. Ginny stopped running a good distance away from him. She watched as slowly turned his heads towards her, but he had a creepy smile on.

Draco then appeared and sighed in relief when he saw Ginny still alive.

"Draco, my dear boy, I have a task for you. If you succeed, then you could not be punished. Kill her."

Ginny felt like running away. But didn't. She looked at him. She wasn't sure what he'd do.

She began to sob when Draco took out his wand and pointed it at her…

**Ok... so i hope u review and i hope i update soon-- :) luvyall**


	12. Chapter 12

**Listen, I am so so sorry I heven't updated. We have midyear exams and i'm screwing up so badly!**

**But I hope that this version is better than the last one :S**

His hand trembled as his wand was directed at her. He was kidding himself. He couldn't kill her.

Ginny began to back away slowly. Any second, she felt that she would take out her own wand and… and… She shook away the thought.

Lucius had been standing with a smirk on his face as Draco pointed his wand at her. But he said nothing. He did nothing. He noticed his hand shake in fear and sadness. This made Lucius angry. "Well, what are you waiting for boy? Finish her! Let her soul be lost in this very room! If you really love her, I would give you her body, and you could decorate your room with her corpse." Nothing happened. Lucius was getting truly angry, so he stomped over to him, and when they were about a meter apart, Draco turned and pointed his wand at his father. That was a mistake. A big mistake.

Lucius shook his head. He easily snatched the wand away from his son and continued shaking his head. "I didn't know my son was that… that thick," he said with disgust. "You will be punished severely Draco. I trust you know that," he turned to Ginny, who began to run just looking at his eager-to-kill glare.

"As for you, foolish girl, you will be more than punished. You will be punished than killed!" he said with the oddest combination of a smirk and a frown.

Ginny stopped running, realizing that she can't run away forever. She bent her back and began to regain her energy. It was then she thought of the clever idea to get out her wand. She did so quietly. Lucius didn't realize this, and before he could blink, she had unarmed him with the 'Experiamus'.

Lucius acted fast and quickly bent to take the wand and as he was rising, she unarmed him again. He made a face and dived down again to take it, but Ginny kept unarming him. They stayed that way for about ten minutes, while Draco was just watching them as if they were a show. He finally decided to do something.

While the wand was on the floor, Draco grabbed it, and threw it out the window. He had not known what he had done. His punishment was going to be big.

His father glared at him gravely for a very long time. He then transferred his glare to Ginny. He began to walk closer to her. Ginny did not know what else to do. She used the Cruciatus.

Draco's eyes widened at her move. "Weasley! Stop!" he said as he approached his struggling father. She stopped.

Lucius lay on the floor, panting hard. "I cannot believe that a Weasley… did what she did," he said in between gasps of air. Then he smirked and began to laugh evilly. "Get ready for Azkaban!" He stood up. "Draco. You can do something else for me that will save you from punishment and death. While we are at the minister, I want you to blame that girl for using the Cruciatus curse. And leave the rest of the story out." He stood up and looked down on him. "Do we have a deal?"

He shook his head. (He said no.)

"Boy! She just tortured your father. Yet you still wouldn't report her! I thought that I was being kind in letting you have a chance."

He began to cry heavily. There was a waterfall coming out from his eyes as it pour down into his chest.

"A Malfoy never cries like this!" he slapped Draco against his pale, wet cheek.

Draco felt hate and disgust with his father. He didn't seem to care anymore whether Ginny uses the Cruciatus on him or not. He, for a second, wished that his father would die.

Ginny was absolutely terrified watching them. She was against a corner in the common room. She had her wand in her sweaty hand, but she had no idea what to do with it. She wants to kill Lucius. She wants to torture him. She wants him to suffer. She wants to fight him until his last breath. But she found nothing to do that Draco would want.

Lucius turned to Ginny. "You have turned my son into a coward. Even though I have no wand," he paused and walked a few strides closer to her, "Even though I have no wand, I have my staff." He raised it, getting ready to hit, but Draco stood in the way, and blocked Ginny and took the painful hit from his staff.

Ginny was worried and horrified. She held on to Draco, and hid behind his back.

"Please father, stop! Leave her alone. Let her go and punish me freely!" he cried and held her hand from behind.

Then Ginny had an idea. She gave him her wand and backed away. Draco understood. He knew that he has to do something or else someone would die.

He made sure he didn't make the same mistake as before and backed away a few strides and pointed the wand in his father's direction. "I'll kill you if you take a step nearer!" he said, gathering up all the courage he had. He couldn't believe he was saying this to his father.

Lucius gazed at his son with a deathly gleam in his eyes. The he smiled. "I don't believe you have the guts to."

Draco gulped. "Try me."

Lucius took a big step closer to him. Draco's hand was trembling. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill his father just like that.

His father took another step, and Draco fathered up some courage and muttered, "Stupefy!"

It was direct hit and it sent his father flying to the other side of the room.

"Weasley! I'll hold him off. Get Dumbeldore!" Ginny nodded and ran off as quickly as she could.

"Draco, what on Earth are you doing?" he asked in shock, as Ginny fled out the door.

"Saving myself. For once," he said, and tears were running down his pale cheek.

So, whenever Lucius comes any step closer to him, he used the spell and his father fell back. It was very hard for Draco to do such a thing. But he managed, until finally, Ginny showed up with Filch and Dumbeldore.

"Lucius Malfoy!" said Dumbeldore as he stood n front of Draco and took out his wand. "I should have known that you torture your child," he said, almost scolding himself.

Lucius stood there speechless with a blank expression. It stayed that way for a while, until, from the Slytherin fireplace came the minister.

The minister looked around for a while. He was surprised to see Ginny. Then he looked at Lucius and took him to Azkaban.

Dumbeldore looked at Ginny and smiled approvingly, as if he was trying to tell her well done. "Keep him company Ms. Weasley," he signaled to the openly sobbing Draco.

Then he left them together with a lantern.

They stood without moving for a long period of time. By then, Draco had stopped crying and sat on one of the chairs in the common room.

Finally Ginny spoke. "Did you want this to happen?"

He looked her. Ginny saw that his face was red and chubby when he was crying. His eyes were not gray, like were normally, but blue. "I expected it. I am not sure if I wanted if though."

"I'm really sorry," she said. Then she paused. "I think I should leave you alone," she went back to the Gryffindor common room.

There, she lied on the floor, too tried to even get up on the sofa.

When she woke up the next day, she found herself sleeping in her own bed. She looked at her clock and gasped. It was noon. She was late for Potions. Snape was going to kill her. Literally.

She quickly put on her uniform. She ignored that she smelled like dead fish and expired cheese and that her hair was living jungle. She ignored that her face was dirt and that she didn't brush her teeth. She just ran with every with every piece of energy she had left until she made it to potions.

On her way she wondered: Why didn't any of her friends wake her? How did she end up in her bed? What had happened to Draco?

Ginny burst inside the classroom. Snape stopped speaking and shot at her a glare. "Sit down Ms. Weasley," was all he said.

Some gasped at his comment. He didn't yell at her. He didn't take off any points. Ginny looked at him questioningly. She thought she was in a dream. Everything in her life was becoming so messed up.

After class, she managed to ask her friends why they didn't wake her.

"Dumbeldore told Snape you would be late," answered Hermione. "He also excused Malfoy. Would you mind explaining?"

"Did Malfoy come to class?" she asked, ignoring the question.

"No."

"Then I have to go," said Ginny and she ran towards the Slytherin portrait, said the password and entered. Hermione ran behind her asking her what was going on and why she was in the Slytherin common room and how she knew the password.

"Hermione, I'll explain later, now I would appreciate it if you stopped following me," she looked around the Common Room. The few Slytherins in the Common Room looked at them in shock. Hermione felt weird to be in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room, so she headed out of the portrait, while Ginny looked for Draco. She found him in his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," said Ginny while she was at the door.

"Are you going to make a habit of coming here?" he asked. Then he smiled at her.

That smile brought so much warmth to her and she smiled back. "I see you're happy."

He nodded and stood up. "I'm OK, Ginny. Just need some time to think," he walked towards her.

Ginny wished that she'd taken a shower. She felt so dirty and so… so unworthy to be in the same room with him.

When he was close enough, she realized he smelled awful too.

"Thank you," he said.

The next thing that had happened was unexpected. Her lips were on his and they were kissing like they've done it for many years. When they broke apart, Ginny stared into his eyes.

"You're welcome," she answered. She then turned and left the room.

Ginny had left something else for him to think about.

**Ok, i hope that this version is better than the other-**

**Thanx for reading all of you! kisses!**

**Review please!**

**And read my other stories please!**


End file.
